battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Grand Imperium of Korhal/@comment-17969412-20170407064413
A quick glimpse inside Korhal ---- Foreign correspondents eye the secluded nation-state several hundred kilometers west of Telosia with suspicion. Ever since the High Emperor has taken power in Korhal, nobody has been allowed to enter the country, and nobody has been allowed to leave the country. Foreign observers look at the state, oblivious to the state of affairs in that area. From the Telosian coastline, foreign observers can see nothing but the high towers erected at the coastline, as well as a bristling coastline with supposedly happy, but secluded populace. However, nobody knows the real depths of the situation. Inside the state, the country has an iron grip on the control of information towards its citizens. The country's harsh secret service often mass-arrest thousands of suspected dissidents and send them to re-education camps, where they are faced with brutal methods of forcing cooperation. Anyone who refuses is made an example through grotesque, barbarian-like executions were hungry rats left to starve are suddenly hoisted on the condemned's body, chewing away at his/her's vitals and leaving the remains to rot. Foreign civilians from multiple nations, most notably those who originate from Eurasia, slowly start to disappear from society, their whereabouts remaining unknown. As many as several million are rounded up and disappear, without a trace. Disappearances, of course, were also coaxed out of the citizen's mind out of fear. The mere thought, or even action of remembering someone who has been seized by the state is a crime in and of itself - enough to warrant a sentence of total incineration. Within society, the cult of personality within the High Emperor has brainwashed the rest of the population. Those who eagerly supported him as Korhal rebuilt from the Time of Troubles soon turn into rabid followers of him, eager to follow his every command. Ludicrous newspaper articles tell of his greatness in keeping the Korhallian Imperium from falling due to foreign pressure. Huge towers are erected in every city, cementing his influence and acting as a reminder of the state's massive wealth and power. The Emperor has so much influence that little children are more likely to report their own parents of political dissidence. Criminals are heavily punished. The smallest punishable crime warranted a gruesome execution, where bands of criminals are sent to the very back of the Korhallian Palace at Holmsgard. Horrifying amounts of jail inmates are dragged into combustion pits, where their bodies literally burn away into nothingness, the temperature rising so hot that not even the characteristic smell of burnt human flesh can be whiffed. The steam emitted from the utter annihilation of these criminals are enough to power the palace - serving a dual purpose. Political discourse was shut down. The placebo "The Grand Assembly" is full of the Emperor's brainwashed subjects and cronies to make the illusion that the country has a body. Every several years, these subjects go missing, and new people enter the roster. It is as if every citizen was awestruck by fear of execution, but at the same time forgetting that there is fear in the first place. With such a deep control on information, as well as a deeply radicalized population, he has managed to militarize the entire country to be in a state of conflict - one that will be tested as he eyes the southern neighbors of Korhal.